Pain can't disapear
by Sir Lenju II
Summary: We were supposed to celebrate it together. Now it is just me.


**I got this idea after reading one of these Non-h doujinshis online, it was a bit sad lets just say, but this idea sprang up. So enjoy this one-shot! please fav. it if you liked it.**

* * *

"Alright! We finished it together!" The admiral sighs as he sat down onto his chair. beside him, four destroyer girls stood there also looking relieved. "How does this painting look?" he asks as he shows them the painting. "I think it looks good, nanodesu." Inazuma says. The rest nod in agreement. "I'm going to get a glass of water, do you girls want one as well?" The admiral asks as he gets up to leave. They shake their heads. "Ok, I'll be back later." he says as he closes the door behind him. "I believe that the admiral has been doing a lot to help us. As a real lady, I believe that we should do something for him." Akatsuki says. "I agree with you Akatsuki, but how?" Ikazuchi pouts. "We can't do much for him, because mainly he does not like much." Hibiki on the other hand stares at the calendar. "It says that it is his birthday in a week. We can give him a surprise birthday party." she suggests. "I'm starting to like the idea!" Ikazuchi says smiling. "Then lets do it, nanodesu" Inazuma says. "Alright!" they shout together. They run out of the room and head straight towards their dorms. Shigure, who so happened to be walking nearby, almost tripped over Inazuma. "Sorry Shigure-san!" Inazuma shouts. "Its ok Inazuma-chan." Shigure says as she walks away. _What is up with them?_ she wonders. As they arrive into the dorm, they open up the drawers and take out the crayons that they kept in there. The door to their dorm opens and Hibiki goes in holding a very long strip of paper. "What is that for Hibiki?" Ikazuchi asks slightly confused as to why she is holding the paper. "We can create a long sign saying 'Happy Birthday' on it, decorate it, and sign our names on the back," she explains casually. "There is also a vacant room we can use for the surprise party." "Really?" the three others looked up excitedly. "Yup!" she says while smiling. "What are we waiting for then? Lets finish this sign and hang it up!" Ikazuchi shouts while standing on the table. "Onee-san, please be careful, nanodesu." Inazuma says quietly. Slowly, but surely, they go to work working on the sign with their creativeness.

 _ **Two days later**_

It is around 0200 hours in the morning that they finish up their sign. They silently sneak out of their dorm room and enter the small vacant room. The room didn't have that much items in it except for a small, rectangular table and a small filing cabinet. They open up the filing cabinet and find it empty. They put the sign in slowly. "What do we do now, nanodesu?" Inazuma whispers. They think for a moment and then Akatsuki pipes up, "We can go shopping in the nearby town. I bet they have something that the admiral would like!". "Okay then, but we need to stay silent." Hibiki says. As they silently sneak out, they hear some laughter of drunk Light Carriers. "We need to run!" Akatsuki says. They run silently out of the building and out of the naval yards. As they stare up at the small town, they immediately stare at the endless shops. "We should keep in mind that we only have around 2 hours left before it is the wake up call at the naval station, nanodesu" Inazuma suddenly says out loud. "I found one." Hibiki says. She leads the others towards a shop that sells picture frames. "We could take a picture and put it in a frame. Then we could wrap it up at home and give it to the admiral." she explains. They enter the shop anyways. "Hello girls, what could I do for you?" The shopkeeper asks looking at them. "We want to give our admiral a gift for his birthday, so we thought that we would give him a picture for him in a picture frame." The shopkeeper smiles and nods. "You girls are ship girls I see. I'll do it for you." he said as he led them to the back room. The shopkeeper then asks them, "Which background looks good to you girls?" Akatsuki decides by herself and says, "We'll take this one!" she points at the light blue background. "Alright. Smile girls!" he says as he takes the picture. As they walk towards the counter, the man shows them their photo. "Looks good" Ikazuchi says. "What frame do you girls want this to be in?" the man asks as he takes out three frames. They were wood, glass, and a semi-golden one. "I guess the golden one." Akatsuki says. "That'll be 10,000 yen." he says as he gets the money. "Thank you sir!" they say as they head back to the district. "Can we go to sleep now? I'm tired." Hibiki asks. Suddenly, the wake up bell rings. "There goes our chance, nanodesu" Inazuma says. They return to the dorm and put the picture frame under the bed. "Ah! there you girls are. We three destroyers, to help escort our fleet to go pick up some resources." Tenryuu suddenly appears and asks. So the three who were chosen were Akatsuki, Inazuma, and Ikazuchi. "How about me?" Hibiki asks. Sighing, Tenryuu says "Hibiki, it is ok. The admiral told me that you would go on a different sortie." "So, lets go! We don't have forever." she says.

 _ **5 hours later**_

Hibiki sighs as she returns to the destroyer dorm. _That last Wo-class refused to die for a while._ she thinks as she opens the door. Suddenly, she hears sobs as she enters the room. Akatsuki and Inazuma have their heads down on the table crying. Looking around, she asks, "Where is Ikazuchi?" Lifting her head up, Akatsuki tells her the story. While they were escorting, a pack of Yo-class submarines ambushed them and launched their torpedoes at them. All the other girls managed to escape them, but Ikazuchi was caught in the mid fire. She was critically damaged, and was sank by the abyssals. "We still need to prepare. For Admiral's birthday. I'll take Ikazuchi's work as well" Hibiki says slowly. They nod slowly as they continue to work on planning the birthday party. They finished wrapping the gift and started to decide on making the cake. The rest of the day was silent for them as they mourned for Ikazuchi's loss. "The three of us have to stay together and protect each other." Akatsuki says. "Promise?" Inazuma and Hibiki nods slowly before turning their lights off for the night.

 _ **Another 2 days later**_

They were on an attack sortie. The abyssals had taken the air superiority and were bombarding the fleet with aircraft. Due to this, Hibiki was separated with the rest of the group. "Hibiki, Get up, kuma. We need to help the others, kuma." Kuma says as she gets up. Just there, she looks up to see Inazuma and Akatsuki firing at some Abyssal destroyers. _It's ok Tenryuu and Tatusa is with them. I need to focus on helping my group fight off these abyssals._ She thought to herself. Getting up, she fires her 12.7 gun at the Chi-class cruiser. Suddenly out of her ear, she hears the scream, " **AKATSUKI-CHAN!** " Hibiki turns around just to see and hear an explosion. As the smoke clears, what is left of Akatsuki is a hat. Hibiki turns around trying to blink tears away from her eyes. She looks at Kuma and Hiei attacking the Torpedo cruisers, but she could not hear anything. She looks back at Inazuma who kneels down and cries. An enemy Ta-class battleship appears on the range and locks her guns down on the little destroyer. Hibiki shouts in a shaky, but clear voice, " **INAZUMA! GET UP PLEASE!** " Inazuma slowly gets up and smiles. She waves at Hibiki as six High explosive shells tear right into her and causes a massive explosion. "No…..no...please, please be a dream. **PLEASE BE A DREAM!** " She screams as she puts her hands to her ears and shakes. She stops suddenly, feeling the adrenaline surge inside of her. Screaming, she sprints forwards towards the unsuspecting battleship and brutally smashes her anchor into her face. " **I'LL KILL YOU, BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!** " she screams. Hibiki grabs a torpedo and shoves it down the abyssal's agape mouth detonating it inside her. As the Ta-class slowly dies, she looks up at the planes circling around her. She sees the bombs falling, but she does not care. She simply catches the bombs and throws them back into the air. The fight ends with her brutally murdering the enemies. Tenryuu slowly approaches the small destroyer and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Lets go back Hibiki. I understand how you feel." she says quietly. Hibiki nods and heads back to the district. The night becomes silent as she returns to the dorms. She lays down on her pillow and cries. "Dammit… I don't want to be the Phoenix. I just want my sisters back" she sobs into her pillow. " **CURSE IT ALL!** " she shouts.

 _ **The admiral's birthday**_

The day comes, and Hibiki gets up early in the morning. Opening the door, she slowly walks into the admiral's door. The admiral was already awake doing his morning duties. "Ahh. Hibiki, do you want something?" he ask as he smiles at her. She nods. "Please follow me commander. I want to show you something." She leads him to the vacant room. "Why are we in front of this room?" he asks, confused. "Suprise!" Hibiki says as she turns on the lights. "Happy birthday admiral." she tries her best to smile at the admiral who looks very puzzled. "Did...did you do this by yourself?" he asked. Shaking her head, she said, "Let's not worry about the details right now." Hibiki gives him a chocolate cupcake that Miyama had helped her make. The admiral smiles and places his hand on her head. "That is about it right?" he asks. "No. I have one more thing for you Admiral." She says as she takes out the wrapped gift from the drawer Akatsuki hid 4 days earlier. "I'm so excited!" he says as he unwraps the present. Suddenly, he freezes and stares. "What...what is this?" he asks as the tears start to trail down his cheek. "Me, Ikazuchi, Akatsuki, and Inazuma thought it would be a great gift to give to you. They….they knew you would like it." she sobs as she hugs onto her admiral. "Please admiral, I just want my sisters back…" she cries. The admiral lost his words as he hugs her. He cries silently as he looks at the picture. "Thank you, Hibiki" She nods. "Your welcome Admiral." The admiral clutches the picture and takes it to his room. Hibiki stays behind and starts taking down all the decorations that were put up. After about 2 hours, only the sign remained. She did not have the heart to throw it away, so she kept it in her room. The rest of the day dragged on her heart was weighed down and heavy with guilt and sorrow. Then night came.

 _ **12 hours later**_

" **ADMIRAL!** " the admiral woke up with a start as Fubuki bursted into his room. "Hibiki has gone missing!" she says. He sits up and goes to the intercom. "All ship girls, please help us find Hibiki." he says. He then turns towards his desk, noticing a piece of paper left on it. Slowly, he reaches to grab the piece of paper and reads it. His heart immediately breaks when he reads it.

 _Dear admiral,_

 _Due to the heavy sorrows I have after losing my sisters, I don't believe that I could go on any longer. I'm sorry. I'm going out on a walk right now. I hope we could see eachother soon._

 _Good bye admiral,_

 _Hibiki_

"No! **NO!** " he shouts as he ran out of the door and towards the destroyers dorm. Behind there was a forest. _She probably went there!_ he thought. He ran into the forest shouting Hibiki's name. After a while, he saw Hibiki slumped against a tree. "Thank god, Hibiki I fou..." he walks to the front of her and sees her head. In her hand was a suppressed pistol, and a bullet hole in front of her forehead. "Hibiki? Please answer me... Please Hibiki, please." The admiral sobs. "You have done so much for me." I don't know how I could have paid you back. Please….please…" the tears roll down his face uncontrollably as he pushes some of her hair away from her forehead. "A...Admiral?" She suddenly says. "Hibiki!" The admiral says as he embraces her. Slowly, her breathing stops. "I'm so...so sorry admiral, I can't hold onto the guilt any longer…" she says as she smiles. Taking a pained breath, she leans over and gives her admiral a small kiss. "I...I love you admiral. I hope we...could see each other soon…. Farewell admiral." She smiles at him. Her breathing finally stops and she stops moving. "Hibiki? No please Hibiki! Don't Go! Please come back!" He begs as he kneels down. Knowing that he couldn't do anything else, he picks up her small body and carries it back to the base. Those who were there gives a shocked expression, but he doesn't care. He knew without Hibiki, the whole base would not be the same.

 _ **Three days later**_

 _December 14_

 _With that, the last of the Akatsuki class were sunk. I hope they do rest in a peaceful afterlife. They were a bunch of cheery young kids who had wild imaginations. The base would miss them dearly._

After they buried hibiki, the battleships fire their blanks towards the sea. The base truly had changed.


End file.
